


Stucky at the Gala part 1

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had seen Steve all dressed up and nice for anything. Bucky didn't realize what he was missing. He was suddenly jealous of Peter, who's boyfriend always wore suits.He was also jealous of Peter in the sense that Tony and him were always doing kinky stuff, while Steve was the most vanilla guy he had ever met.Bucky, on the other hand, was maybe the kinkiest person on the team besides Tony.





	Stucky at the Gala part 1

Bucky couldn't remember the last time he had seen Steve all dressed up and nice for anything. Bucky didn't realize what he was missing. He was suddenly jealous of Peter, who's boyfriend always wore suits.

He was also jealous of Peter in the sense that Tony and him were always doing kinky stuff, while Steve was the most vanilla guy he had ever met.

Bucky, on the other hand, was maybe the kinkiest person on the team besides Tony.

Bucky looked at Steve again from across the red carpet. Boy, did he look fantastic. His ass was just so well defined in those pants, and his shirt was stretched in the best way over his pecs. Bucky licked his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter go inside. He walked over to Steve, and tapped on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna head inside. Meet me soon."

Steve nodded. Bucky happily made his way indoors. He sat down at the bar and waited for Steve. The only person he saw was Tony, who went straight to Peter. Oh, how lucky Tony was that Peter was willing to do things out of the norm.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a voice next to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Yes. But my lap isn't."

Steve chuckled.

"Y'know, I'm kinda feeling dirty tonight."

Bucky's heart soared.

"Yeah? What do you want me to do?"

"I want your metal arm up my ass until I can feel it in my throat. And then I want your dick with it. I want you to fuck me so hard that I'm screaming and crying for more. Bucky I want you right here, right now."

Bucky was amazed.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?

"I wanna try something new."

"Well, why don't we try that stuff back at home. For now, let's find a table, and then you can do whatever you want to me."

They found a table in the darkest corner where no one was sitting. Steve immediately pushed Bucky into a chair and dove under the table.

Bucky could feel hands pawing at his bulge. He helped Steve undo his belt, button, and zipper. Steve swatted at his hands. Once his dick was out, Steve wrapped his mouth around him and began to suck him off.

Bucky was trying not to moan or make any sounds, which proved easier said than done, especially when Steve scraped his teeth on his tip.

Bucky's hips jerked forward and he threw his head back. Steve's mouth was a miracle worker.

"Steve! Steve! Stop! I'm gonna cum!"

Steve reluctantly pulled off and shoved his ass in Bucky's lap. Bucky pulled down Steve's pants and work two fingers into him. Bucky pulled his fingers out almost immediately.

"Since you're so naughty for me, you're gonna ride me right now."

Bucky pulled Steve onto his lap and began to bounce him. Steve let out a pornographic moan as he Bucky fucked up into him.

"Ooh, Steve! I'm so close, baby!"

"Come in me, Bucky!"

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @w1nters-stark


End file.
